slightly and nibs in love with a hook?
by loiseiceflame13
Summary: When hooks two 17 year old daughters come to live with him in never land will things change when A 17 year old slightly and nibs meet them after peter kidnapps them? read and find out -shit summary but good fic WARNING! Strong launguage and describes sexual ointercorse If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone this is going to be my second story. This is based around me and my bestie shannon:*. This is a slightly x OC(me) and a nibs x OC(shan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan only my OC!**

**Enjoy! :)**

~Chapter 1-being kiddnaped~

Sammy's POV:

"Sammy!" Shannon called as I stood on the docks with my waist length hair flowing out behind me as I watched the sun set.

We had to wait till night to set sail with my father on his ship. We haven't seen him for years not since we where 2 so our mom says but we want to get to know him. So we looked for him and eventually we did find him with the help of a ball if yellow light.

"Come on we're boarding" shan said coming up behind me. I nodded silently and boarded behind her we went to out father's cabin and knocked two times so that he knew it was us he opened the door smiling at us.

"Girls!" He exclaimed as he pulled us both into a hug we both hugged him back and grinned.

He pulled away and we looked him over.

He had shoulder length black wavy hair(that's where shan got her hair from cause I got mine from mother) and whiskey-brown eyes with flecks of green like mine.

He had his left hand cut off and a hook replaced it. Didn't you know his name was captain james hook.

"Father its good to meet you at last" I said happily.

"Are we casting off soon cause I can't wait to go" shan said jumping up and down.

"Yes we're going now are you coming up on deck or are you going to stay here?" He asked.

I looked at shan and we both had the answer we went up onto the deck and father followed. we went to the front of the jolly rodger and waited to cast off but what we got was not expected we flew into the sky and for the second star to the right.

"Where are we going!" I asked my dad as we hung to the port of the ship for dear life. He came and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning...never land" he said as he looked at the star we laughed as we hit the water and looked all around us.

"Oh my giddyodd!" Shan breathed making me laugh.

" Its beautiful" I said twirling on the deck.

"So want to see your new room girls?" Uncle smee asked us and we nodded yes.

"Follow me...this shall be your room" he said opening the door It was like any other cabin on the ship but it was more spacious and daddy had done the honours of putting up one direction posters for us and louis ones for me and niall for shannon.

This is going to be fun I thought and I think shan was thinking the same.

We heard a commotion on deck and went up to check if everything was okay and then we see a boy with red hair flying around the ship.

"Is everything alright?" Shannon asked.

The boy stopped and flew in front of our faces and examined us closely he flipped shannon on his back and picked me up bridal style and flew away from the ship the last thing I saw was my fathers horrified look.


	2. Chapter 2-meeting the lost boys

A/N: hey everyone this is going to be my second story. This is based around me and my bestie shannon:*. This is a slightly x OC(me) and a nibs x OC(shan)

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan only my OC!

Enjoy! :)

~Chapter 2- meeting the lost boys~

Slightly's POV:

"AH!" He heard a scream and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like peter's found a new mother nibs" slightly sighed fixing tootle's sling shot.

"Yeah, and this time it's two of them." Nibs laughed.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU-YOU! UGHH!" Slightly and nibs heard her scream.

"LOST BOYS FALL IN!" Peter said ignoring them.

We all jumped down from where we where sitting and lined up in order me and nibs first in line.

"TAKE US BACK NOW!" The one with brown hair said.

" You want to go back to hook?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" Said the one with black hair from the corner of my eye I could see nib's drool a bit bloody perverted bastard.

"Why?" He asked.

"BEACUSE HE'S OUR FATHER!" The other one shouted. oh she's fiery just how I like um.

"Well, then boys, looks like we have prisoners" pan grinned.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The one with brown hair screamed as peter tried to grab her ass.

She kneed him in the ball grabbed the other one's hand and ran out the hideout. Me and nibs going after them.

Sammy's POV:

"Quick behind those trees!" I said as we dived behind them.

We heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

I peaked out from behind the tree and saw the fox boy and the rabbit from earlier I gasped and the fox looked in our direction I hid behind the tree again.

"Don't worry we're not here to take you back to peter" one of them said.

I looked to my sid and there he was in my face I shreeked and shan jumped up with me and tried to run but they caught our waist and pulled us to them.

"Shh!" The fox said to me.

I was about to ask why when I saw the flying boy peter and all the other boys go past when they where gone they let us go.

"Look, we want to help you...IF you do something for us first though" the rabbit said.

"What?" Shan asked him curious.

"You have to do whatever we want you to do." The fox said answering for us.

"We don't even know your names" I said raising my eyebrow.

"well, I'm slightly" said the fox now known as slightly.

"And I'm nibs" said the rabbit now known as nibbs.

"Now its your turn" said slightly flipping his fringe out his face.

"Okay, I'm samantha but I only answer to sammy." I introduced myself quietly as slightly leaned in a bit.

"And what's your name sexy?" Nibs purred at shan.

"One) my name deffo ay sexy so don't call me that and two) its shan." She said boisterous as she can be when nibs was that close to her ear.

"s-so, wh-what do you want us t-to do?" I asked shakily.

Slightly pressed me up against a tree and whispered in my ear.

"I want to make my fantasies come true with you" he said seductively nipping at my ear lobe.

I gasped and I felt him smile against my ear. I smirked as he kissed and nipped at my neck. So you want to play that game do you? I thought.

I reached down past his shirt and into his pants and grasped his shaft. he groaned in my ear as I started to rub him soft and slow.

"Let's take this somewhere else shall we?" He asked me. I took one look in his eyes they where black with lust I nodded and he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

A/N: next is going to be slightly and sammy's sex scene and I'll be updating that today :D

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13 x


	3. Chapter 3-slightly and sammy

A/N: hey, just a quick thank you to my first reviews on this story (maria(guest) and addicted(guest))okay, so this is going to be the first scene with slightly and sammy when they do it hard core so if you're 18 or younger DON'T read!

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan only my OC!

Enjoy! :)

~Chapter 3-Slightly and sammy~

Sammy's POV:

"Where are we going slightly?"I asked laughing as he practically skipped to wherever it was he was taking me.

"We're here!" He sang happily.

I laughed and looked at where he was talking about.

It was a lagoon but not the one full of mermaids otherwise I would have seen them by now.

"Where are we?" I asked breathless.

"We're at my secret lagoon me and nibs found it a few years ago been coming here when we need to get away from peter and the other boys." Slightly replied taking shirt off showing his toned chest. Then he took off his pants to reveal his rock hard cock.

"Come 'ere" slightly said pulling me closer to him I took off my button up blouse and converse. Then slightly took off my bra and pulled down my shorts till they had fallen around my ankles. He stepped back and held my hand up and I walked out of them.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said into my ear we picked up our clothes and I followed slightly behind the lagoon to a clearing of trees where there was a little house.

"In here follow me" he said pulling me in with him.

Inside there was a bed and a chair.

Slightly pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck again. I moaned as he got my spot he lifted his head up.

"You like that?" He asked darkly.

I nodded vigorously. He smirked and got on his knees and I looked down at him amused.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"This" he said as he pulled my knickers off with is teeth.

I gasped as I felt his hair bush my pussy.

I stepped out of my knickers by now I wanted him so bad.

When he got back up I flipped us around so he was against the wall I kissed him. At first he was shocked but once he had caught on he kissed back but as soon as he did I broke it he whimpered. I laughed.

"Don't worry this will be much better" I said winking as I dropped to my knees right in front of his hard member. I looked up at him he had his head back against the wall. I smirked and took his tip in my mouth.

"Holy shit!" Slightly yelled snapping to attention. I giggled around his cock licking and sucking. He moaned and grasped my hair.

"Stop teasing and take me fully!" Slightly said as he rammed his length into my mouth I sucked and gagged.

"Fuck" he breathed pumping into my mouth faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum" he said shaking as he pumped faster and faster until it all shot into me he groaned as he flooded my mouth with his salty cream.

"Get up" he said roughly as he pulled me up by my hair.

"I hope you like it rough" he whispered into my ear.

He flipped us around again my hair flipping around with me.

He threw mw against the wall and knelt down. He threw my legs over his shoulders and held my waist up he breathed on my entrance I shivered from the impact and waited for the sensation of his hot tong going into my wet folds.

"Your gonna love this" he said putting a cold cherry against my pussy and then stuck it in.

"Oh!" I cried.

He looked at me and what I saw made me feel safe his eyes where saying 'trust me' and I did.

His head disappeared between my spread legs and then I felt it his hot tong went in my body went rigid.

"Oh god slightly!" I screamed.

He flicked and licked his tong inside me looking for the cherry. My back arched upward as he hit my G spot.

"Oh god slightly there! Right there!" I moaned.

He licked again and then he pulled it out and chewed it.

Nobody's POV:

Her eyes where blackened with lust. He put her legs down and stood up as soon as he did he was attacked by her kissing him he kissed back just as desperate for her as she was for him.

He grabbed her hair and tugged it hard until she moaned.

"You like it rough" he stated as she raked her nails down his back.

He picked her legs up and wrapped the around his waist.

"then I'll give it to you rough!" He yelled at her making her whimper.

He dived inside her without warning and stuck his whole length insider her. She cried out in pleasure as she let herself close around him.

"Fuck your so tight!" He moaned him her ear as she tangled her fingers in his sandy bond hair.

He pumped in and out slowly.

"Harder" she said.

He pushed in a little harder and faster. She moaned and threw her head back but it wasn't enough.

"Harder!" She said louder than before. He gave it to her harder.

Her breasts where bouncing high and fast but it still wasn't enough.

"HARDER!" She screamed.

He stopped for a second and the looked at the wild look in her eye that matched his own.

"Tell me you want my cock!" He ground in her ear.

"I want it! Fuck me slightly! Fuck me hard! Harder than ever before!" She screamed.

He rammed into her and she screamed with pleasure she threw her head back and screamed

"Yes! Just like that! right there slightly! Right there!" She moaned as her breast rocked back and forth up and down and she gripped him hard as he pounded harder and sucked on her left breast.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH!" She moaned out.

"Fucking scream my name and I'll go harder" Slightly groaned in her ear.

She was breathing deeply and quickly he could tell she was close.

"SLIGHTLY!" She screamed.

That got him going and if it was possible he slammed into her swollen pussy harder than ever.

"Fuck!" She moaned in his ear.

They both slid down the wall but he fucked her harder still.

She let go with a shriek of pleasure.

Slightly was still slamming her moaning her name and groaning It in her ear.

"SAM!" He roared as he let his orgasm rip through her he puck her up and dropped onto the bed with her in his arms.

Both sweating and panting he looked at her whiskey eyes and then felt something he had never felt before loved, trusted.

"Your eyes are beautiful" slightly said flushing a bit.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"And you have a cock that curves up at the tip and is amazing at hitting G spots." She said and then she saw that he was serious.

Nobody had ever told her that before.

"And your eyes remind me of the stormy sea my favourite colour... silver" she whispered.

They cuddled for a bit then he asked her something.

"You know I want to see you again right? I'm not like peter its not just a one time thing I want a commitment and if you do too then why don't we get together?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on we better go" she said as she got up and got dressed and slightly did the same.

They left after making sure nobody was there and then headed for the beach where nibs and shannon where snogging. They pulled away and looked at us we said our goodbyes then nibs called to them.

"When can we see you again?!" He called.

"Tomorrow!" Sammy shouted back.

And so it was set tomorrow they would meet again.

A/N: A bit crappy but alright in my opinion. Let me know what you this in your reviews ;)

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13 x


	4. Chapter 4-wanna bet?

A/N: hey this is chapter 3:) I'm gonna change it a bit I'm going to do two stories the next story will be with nibs and shannon and cubby will get jealous:D

Maria: thank you! And I am going to use a bit of your suggestion hope you like;) x

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC's.

Enjoy

~Chapter 4- wanna bet?~

Sammy's POV:

We had been meeting up and fucking for a while now and it was good I enjoyed it.

At this moment in time I was waiting for him to show up. He was going to take me to see the fairies for the first time.

"Sammy!" I jumped a foot in the air as he grasped my by the waist and tickled me.

"Slightly!" I wined.

He laughed and pulled me into him for a steamy kiss.

"Are ya ready?" He asked me.

His honey blond hair flopping into his right eye and caught the shine of the moonlight.

I couldn't muster up any words so I nodded my reply.

As he took my hand I felt a jolt of electricity shoot from my finger tips up my arms and straight to my heart.

"Then let's go!" He exclaimed dragging me in the direction of pixie hollow. Little did we know that the mermaids had told peter of mine and slightly's secret relationship and was following us gazing hungrily at sam the whole time.

*20 minutes later!*

"We're here" he smiled.

He pulled me out of the bushes and into the clearing I gasped in awe at the sight in front of me.

"Its so beautiful!" I sighed out.

"Yeah, it really is..." I looked up to see slightly looking me straight in the eye.

I looked away blushing. But not for long slightly stepped in front of me and lifted my chin up with his index and thumb. I couldn't help but look into his captivating silver eyes and how they shined like the stars in the sky above us.

Without realising we leaned in closer to each other.

But was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. We jumped away from each other and snapped out heads to the rustling.

"What was that?" I asked shakily.

I was afraid yes, only because I thought it was one of the other lost boys or my father of worse peter.

"It was probably a bird or something nothing to worry about" slightly assured eyeing the bush suspiciously.

He stepped closer to me protectively and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon let's go there's still something I want to show you" he said and turned me in the direction of the fairies.

While we walked I couldn't help but wonder if slightly felt anything for me or if this was something for a distraction.

"Slightly?..." I asked hesitantly.

"What's up?" He asked looking down at me.

"Do I...um...do we...uh...well" I said nervously.

I looked up at him and saw him with an amused expression on his face.

"Spit it out sam!" He said laughing at my blush.

"Do you...feel anything for me...at all and you know how I mean." I said hesitating trying to find the words to say.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're my friend" he said smiling.

But I could see in his eyes that he was lying.

"Uh-huh?" I said not believing him sticking my hip out and resting my hand there.

"Oh, and what do you think then?" He asked raising a golden eyebrow.

"I think you feel more than friendship for me. And you know what I mean" I said stepping closer to him as he walked back.

"Whatever" He said storming away from me.

I stood there bewildered for a minute then went after him.

"Oh! Come one slightly! Your telling me you never felt love for ANYONE?!" I said empathise on 'anything'.

"I'm a lost boy! Lost boys don't FEEL anything apart from fun and adventure!" He exclaimed flailing his arms about in exasperation.

"Wanna bet?" I asked smirking at him.

"Depends" he said mimicking my smirk.

"I'll bet you that you'll fall for me in 2 weeks time and if I'm right you have to fly stay with me on the jolly rodger but if you don't then I'll do whatever you want me to do." I said the last bit seductively pushing my chest against his and twirling a piece of my hair on my index finger.

"You got yourself a deal." Slightly grinned as he ground into my groin suggestively.

I pulled away from him grinning so mischievously, you could tell that I was hook's daughter.

"Uh-uh-uh, not until the bets over" I said waggling my finger bending over a bit to get his attention.

He paused for a moment wide eyed and mouth a gape.

"...not even a quick romp?" He asked hopefully.

I doubled over laughing at him catching myself on a tree trying to calm myself down.

"Nope!" I said bubbly popping the 'P' and skipping in a different direction.

He pulled me close to him as I was about to skip by and backed me up against a tree.

"Well, I'm just going to leave you with a souvenir until then" He said leaning in until our lips touched.

It was light at first but then they became more needy and passionate.

He pulled away panting slightly (see what I did there!XD" then he winked cheekily and left.

A/N: I know this was short but the next one will be longer I promise and a quick spoiler for the next chappy peter devises a plan to get sam to sleep with him ;) steamy chapter next and I'm two parts keep reading and reviewing favourite and follow please much appreciated ;D.

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13 x


End file.
